Enclave: Operation Resurgence
by USRemnant101
Summary: *Currently being reworked* The Enclave has been left shattered after its defeats in both the West and East. Now is the time for High Command to begin rethinking its policy towards the outside world and for a special operations team to sift through the ruins to find a secret vault that might save the Second Republic of the United States.
1. Archives

The Enclave archive is used to record the history of the Enclave as well as important information pertaining to the Enclave such as it's organization, governmental structure and current status. This archive is only to be accessed by authorized government officials. Any and all individuals caught accessing any portions of the archive that they do not have the authorization to see or are not assigned will be met with punishment ranging from imprisonment to execution.

 **\- US Marshal Sandy Morton**

 **United States Marshals Service**

 _ **History of the Enclave**_

The history of the Enclave is one of its most important aspects. With this history the Enclave is able to make the claim that it is the legitimate government and successor to and of the United States of America. The Enclave has an extensive record of both pre-war and post-war history pertaining to the United States of America. This section of the archive will focus specifically on a broad history of the Enclave from its founding to our current situation here in both Fort Lewis and Chicago.

 **\- Nathan Howard** **H** **ead of the Enclaves Archives**

 **National Archives and Records Administration**

 **Pre-War** **History**

 **The Cold War (1947- 2051)**

The Cold War was a long state of political unrest between the three major Blocs. These being the Western Bloc (US/ NATO), the Eastern Bloc (USSR/ Warsaw Pact) and the Far Eastern Bloc (China/Mongolia). During the first years of the Cold War the US and USSR were major rivals. In 1949 however a new power ascended in the Far East, the People's Republic of China. With the rise of China as a superpower the relations between the US and USSR begin to improve and eventually they would become somewhat allies during the Cold War both wanting to take power from China. One of the ways the was US trying to weaken Chinese influence was through proxy wars. The Cold War would continue until 2051 relations between the US and China began to improve if only temporarily. In 2051 NATO was disbanded and the European Commonwealth was formed by the major European powers.

 **\- The Vietnam War ( 1959-1961)**

This proxy war was fought between the US and China. After WW2 the country of Vietnam was granted independence by the French. Bickering between Nationalist and Communist forces let the United Nations dividing the country at the 17th parallel forming North and South Vietnam. The United States begin to build military installations in South Vietnam in order to put pressure on China. By 1959 the North Vietnamese were ready and began an invasion of the South attacking US military bases. These attacks led to the United States declaring war on North Vietnam. By 1960 half of North Vietnam had been conquered and reintegrated into the South. By late 1960 Chinese forces join the war and annexed what was left of North Vietnam. At the begining of 1961 the war was over and the Republic of Vietnam was formed as a US puppet in Southeast Asia.

 **American invasion of Mexico (2051)**

By the late 2040s fuel shortages were beginning to become the norm. This and many other factors led to Mexico becoming extremely destabilized and a large increase in violence. The United States began to pressure Mexico to solve it's political problems and end the pollution which was seeping into the southern States. Mexico was unable to organize itself and the United States viewed this as a national security threat. In 2051 the United States invaded and later annexed Mexico in order to decrease violence in what was once the Border and to secure Mexican oil. Mexico would remain under military occupation until the Great War.

 **The Resource Wars (2052-2077)**

All the wars fought from 2052 onwards will be known as the Resource Wars due to the fact the majority of these conflicts will be over fuel, oil and nuclear materials.

 **The Niagara Sabotage**

The Niagara sabotage was a Chinese counterintelligence operation run in 2062. The goal of the operation was to steal US military documents about Chinese intelligence agencies. The plan failed however and all the spies were arrested and either executed or sent to the Turtledove Detention Camp.

 **Sea of Tranquility Conflict (2064-2065)**

The Sea of Tranquility conflict will be a proxy war fought between the United States and China by there colonies on the moon. By the 2050s most major powers had established multiple military bases and colonies on the moon. The Mare Tranquillitatis or the Sea of Tranquility is were the United States established a moderately large colony and a military base. Nearby the Chinese built a large military base. Soon fighting began between American and Chinese forces. The war would mostly be fought through small to large skirmishes with very few battles being fought and by early 2065 both forces agree to a ceasefire.

 **Sino-American War (2066-2077)**

In the spring of 2066 China's fuel crisis reached an all-time high. In its trade talks with the United States China became much more aggressive. However the United States government was unwilling to export any oil to China. With the deteriorating situation between China, the United States established a military presence in Alaska in order to prevent a Chinese takeover. With its shrinking oil reserves China claimed the last deep sea deposits in the Pacific which were then allegedly sabotage by United States Special Forces.In the winter of 2266 Chinese military forces landed in Alaska in order to capture Alaska's oil pipelines and Reserves. This would be the start of the Sino-American War.

 **The Battle for Anchorage** ( **2066-2077)**

In 2067 the United States deployed T-45d Power Armor Units for the first time to fight the Chinese at the Anchorage Front Line. In 2073 China began extensive use of biological weapons leading to the United States developing the Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PIVP) which would later be known as the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). By 2076 the T-51b power armor was was developed and sent to fight in the Anchorage Reclamation. On January 10th 2077 Alaska's liberated from Chinese occupation and on January 28th 2077 at 16:32 any and all remaining Chinese forces were eliminated.

 **The Annexation of Canada** **(2067-2076 Canadian resistance occurred until 2077)**

Relations between the United States and Canada began with the establishment of the Anchorage Front Line and US demands for the US Army to take control of Alaskan oil pipeline in Canadian territory and during the battle for Alaska the United States used Canada in order to move forces to the front in Alaska. In 2067 the Canadian Government granted control of the pipeline to the United States. Soon the US began drawing on Canadian resources to fuel the war with China, which ruined Canada's economy. Many in the States began to refer to Canada as "Little America". Canadians began to riot and in 2072 there was an attempt to sabotage the pipeline. This was all the excuse needed to begin officially annexing Canadian land. US forces under the command of General Buzz Babcock invaded Canada and were then garrison there. Babcock is quoted as saying "That was the last straw. You know what's been stopping the Reds from pouring into downtownJuneau? American soldiers, that's what. And now we've got to worry about someone - Chinese, Alaskan, or otherwise - taking out the pipeline? I don't think so. Effectively immediately, United States troops are beginning a complete takeover of all Canadian assets and resources. Little America is ours. But let's face it - it always has been." In 2076 Canada was placed under a military occupation and all civil rights were suspended to Canadian citizens. Any and all who opposed the occupation were shot on sight however fighting would not end until 2077.

 ***Retaliatory American Invasion or Yangtze Campaign** **Gobi Campaign (2077)**

By 2077 Chinese forces were in full retreat and the United States took the initiative and began a grueling campaign on the Chinese mainland. US operations in China would be divided into two campaigns the Yangtze and Gobi. The Yangtze Campaign would be fought near the Yangtze River. With the deployment of Power Armour Units to the mainland Chinese supply lines broke down and the cities of Shanghai and Nanjing fell to US forces. The Gobi campaign took place near the Gobi desert in Mongolia. The Chinese military had built a vast Network of strongholds straight through the Gobi Desert which US forces attacked and destroyed pushing South into China proper.

 ***Domestic Problems**

During the Sino-American war the US faced many domestic issues. The most important of these problems was the New Plague otherwise known as the Blue Flu or Limit 115. This plague had an extremely high mortality rate. Symptoms of the plague included in early cases flu like symptoms followed by profuse sweating, swelling and hemorrhaging. After about three to five days those suffering from the New Plague suffer death. This plague caused 200,000 deaths and lead to the first national quarantine of Four States Commonwealth. The war caused a food shortages stateside and many began to protest and even riot. In mid 2077 Power Armor Units were deployed to put down a food riot for the first time. There were also many communist elements that helped with Chinese infiltration and helped organize strikes.

 **The Enclaves Foundation**

The Enclave can trace its origin to the pre-war United States government. High-level government officials and important corporate figures began to form a continuity of government plan for the nuclear war that they felt was inevitable. Secret fallback positions were established for part of the United States government to retreat to and the vaults were funded by the government for both the preservation of US citizens and to test others. On October 23rd 2077 nuclear war broke out between the United States and China, whom had already been fighting over the last resources on Earth. High ranking elements the United States government fled to Safety in order to enact their continuity of government plan. The new United States government would be headquartered at Control Station Enclave where they would write a new constitution and form the post-war United States government.

 **Post-War** **History**

 **Enclave Expeditions**

For decades the Enclave remained on Control Station Enclave and continued to advance their technology with the invention of the XVB02 Vertibird and Advanced Power Armor Mark 1 (MK1) along with its Tesla variant (MK1T). After the radiation begin to subside Enclave scouting parties began to explore California, shortly after the defeat of the master. There they found Super Mutants, Ghouls and highly irradiated humans. Enclave leadership declared them all a threat and stated that they needed to be eradicated in order to restore American democracy. More scouting parties were sent out and eventually the Enclave discover the Mariposa Military Base where the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) had been developed before the war, which had accidentally led to the creation of the Super Mutants. Shortly thereafter the Enclave begin to research the FEV and using slave labor gather from the town of Redding, collected samples of the virus. Many from Redding begin to turn into Super Mutants and after learning that they would be executed, staged a revolt against the Enclave personnel stationed there using stolen equipment. The Enclave troops were forced to retreat from the site but not before gathering their samples and destroying the entrance to the facility behind them trapped in the mutants inside.

 **FEV Curling-13**

With the samples of needed FEV the Enclaves United States Chemical Corps began to develop a chemical weapon to kill all the mutants on the mainland and develop a cure for that weapon. It was named FEV Curling-13 after Lieutenant Colonel Charles Curling who invented it. The Chemical Corps needed to make sure Curling-13 worked. Subjects were collected from both vault 13 and the village of Arroyo. The tests proved successful and the Enclave prepared to deploy the weapon, until a tribal named The Chosen One activated Control Station Enclaves self-destruct sequence putting the enclaves plans on hold for the time being.

 **The Retreat**

After the destruction of Control Station Enclave and the subsequent deaths of the president, vice president and Congress what was left of the Enclave retreated to Camp Navarro and a few scattered outposts. In 2242 Senior Researcher Autumn was contacted by the new president John Henry Eden and told to bring a large contingent of the remaining Enclave personnel to the Raven Rock complex (Site R). In 2246 forces from both the New California Republic and the Brotherhood of Steel began what is known as the Sacking of Navarro. They launched an assault on the facility and took it from the Enclave. With the fall of Navarro Enclave forces in the west were scattered with a small portion fleeing North to Fort Lewis while the rest either integrated into the NCR or formed small pockets of resistance under a new local command.

 **Reconstruction**

As Senior Researcher Autumn crossed the country he left a small Detachment in the City of Chicago to establish itself. When Senior Researcher Autumn arrived at Site R the new president John Henry Eden assumed authority over the Enclave and began to industrialize the Enclave again. Many improvements to technology began under Eden's Administration including the creation of the eyebot, Advanced Power Armor Mark 2 (MK2) with its Tesla variant(MK2T) and Hellfire Power Armor(MK3). Enclave forces in the East begin to rebuild their strength. They established themselves both at Site R and Adams Air Force Base as well as sending out Enclave eyebots into the Capital Wasteland to spread Enclave propaganda. After the death of Senior Researcher Autumn his son Colonel Augustus Autumn was placed in command of the DC detachment of the Enclave.

 **The Purifier Conflict**

In 2277 Project Purity, a massive water purifier ment to clean the water in the DC Tidal Basin, was captured by The Enclave just before the Brotherhood Affiliated scientist in charge of the project got it to work. The purifier was still missing the GECK which it needed to begin functioning. Colonel Autumn waited for the lone Wanderer ,the son of the head scientist of Project Purity, to retrieve the Geck and then capture him. When Brotherhood forces learned of this they mobilize their forces to assault the purifier. Brotherhood troops with the help of Liberty Prime ,a massive combat robot, punch through the enclaves defenses and the purifier fell to the Brotherhood. Not long after this the Brotherhood used Liberty Prime to destroy Site R. A few weeks later Brotherhood troops assaulted the satellite relay in Rockland in order to knockout Enclave Communications. As Liberty Prime advanced on the facility Enclave forces called in an orbital strike from the Bradley-Hercules orbital weapons platform which destroyed the machine. Brotherhood forces, after sustaining heavy casualties, still managed to take the facility and find the location of Adams Air Force Base. Knowing it was only a matter of time before the base was destroyed evacuations of Enclave forces began, heading north to establish a local command or west towards fall back Point Redemption in Chicago. A few days after the fall of Rockland Brotherhood forces assaulted Adams Air Force base while the lone Wanderer infiltrated the base calling in an orbital strike on the facility.


	2. Current Status

**Current status**

With it's many recent defeats the Enclave is mostly in disarray with only two main bases of operation remaining in what was once the Continental United States and two local commands or Remnant commands in the West and East. This however is only a temporary setback to the liberation of the United States.

 **Chicago Detachment of the Enclave**

The Chicago Detachment is both the most well established and powerful Enclave Contingent left after the destruction of the DC Detachment. Senior Researcher Autumn established this contingent before reaching Site R because when he stopped in Chicago to rest his men he saw just how well off the city was.

With years spent in Chicago the Enclave has been able to form two main strongpoints in the city, the US Navy basic training center (Now known as Fort Liberty) and a pre-war local military command bunker, which also serves as the Enclaves headquarters in the region. The Chicago Detachment was also able to secure quite a few military checkpoints around the city and a few other pre-war government buildings including the Chicago Federal Records Center.

Before the fall of Site R the Chicago Detachment received a large amount of equipment. This includes the brand new suits of MK3 Power Armor, also known as Hellfire Armor and hundreds of sets of armor including MK1, MK1T, MK2, MK2T, T-51B and Combat Armor. The Chicago Detachment also has a few thousand conventional firearms including the R91, M16, M4, SAW, M240 Bravo and quite a few more. Along with these more conventional guns the Enclave also has quite a few energy weapons including the Gatling Laser, Tesla Cannon, Laser Rifle, Laser Pistol, Urban Plasma Rifle, the Enclave Plasma Pistol and more.

The Robo Corp of the Chicago Detachment is quite large with dozens of Sentry Bots, Eye Bots, Mister Gutsies and Protectrons. As for air power the Chicago Detatchment has 25 XVB02 Gunship vertibirds and 10 XOVB02 Transport Verdibirds. The Chicago Detachment has the largest naval unit called Task Force Vengeance with a Carrier and two Destroyers. Stationed with the Chicago Detachment is the USS Independence, a command submarine used to hold the Enclaves High Command.

The main military element of the Enclave forces in Chicago stands at company strength. Along with this Company are two Special Operations Platoons and two Verdi Assult Teams. The civilian population of the Chicago Detachment stands at about a thousand most of the original Enclave civilians (Numbering in at about three hundred) live and work in the Command Bunker. The rest of the Chicago Enclaves civilian population (Numbering in at about seven hundred) live in settlements near the Enclaves military bases.

The Chicago Detachment has the most accepting policy towards outsiders out of any other section, allowing wastelanders to reintegrate into the United States and putting down ghouls and super mutants.

 **Fort Lewis**

The Fort Lewis Detachment is formed of the remnants of the Western Enclave that organized themselves after Navarro. After the destruction of Navarro about half of the Enclaves troops fled north on verdibirds.

The Fort Lewis Detachment has major supply issues, with very little equipment being shiped in and a small production rate. The Fort Lewis Detachment is still using the MK1 power armor as its main combat armor. The Fort Lewis Detachment has a few hundred suits of MK1 armor and suits of MK1T armor. The Fort Lewis Detachment only has a few dozen suits of MK2 and MK2T which are only used by the Special Forces and the Secret Service. The Fort Lewis Detachment has less than a dozen suits of MK3 Power Armor which are given to the most elite forces at there disposal.

What the Fort Lewis group lacks in armor they make up for in guns, when they fled Navarro they gathered as many guns as they could as well as much equipment and research as they could carry. They have twenty Verdibirds although over the years five have been placed out of commission and are now being used for parts. The Fort Lewis contingent has two ships both are frigates. The Robo Corp consists of 5 Sentry Bots and 20 Protectrons.

The current military contention of the Fort Lewis Detachment is an under-strength company. They have a Platoon of Special Forces and the largest group of Secret Service members out of any Enclave Contingent.

 **The Local Commands**

The Local Commands of the Enclave were established after the major military defeats in the East and West. The remnants of Enclave personnel left traped in these regions formed local command structures.

These groups function mostly from the platoon level and down with spotty communications with both each other and the Enclave as a whole. While small and mostly ineffective they hold small reinforced strongholds that will be vital for when the Enclave begins a counter-offensive in order to reestablish the United States Government. They also provide points for the US Secret Service to insert operatives behind enemy line to gather intelligence on factions like the New California Republic and Brotherhood of Steel.

While there are dozens of cells in the West and East two local commands have been organized on both sides of the contry that try to run these local units. The Western Remnant Command (WRC) is based in an old US Air Force base in Utah and Eastern Remnant Command (ERC) is based out of an old US Military base out of Pennsylvania. These Remnant Commands help the individual Enclave cells operate more effectively. These cells mostly make life difficult for either the NCR or Brotherhood by ambushing patrols, assaulting outposts and destroying ammunition and weapon depose.

 **Final** **Assessment**

 _The battle to liberate the United States and reestablish order have been met with many setbacks. Our main holdings in New California have been either taken by an illegal government that has a military numbering in the tens of thousands or reduced in strength due to our retreat north. Our holdings in the DC Metropolitan Area have been seized by the Brotherhood however we still hold many outposts in the region. I would recommend that our holdings in DC be consolidated and reinforced, while in the west we slowly pull our men into Utah but leave small outposts in NCR territory for covert and black operations. While this reorganization take place in the remnant area of operation we should consolidate our hold in Chicago by expanding our control to the entire city and integrate it's entire population into the Enclave._

 _\- Agent Dickson_

 _US Secret Service, Analytics Department_


	3. Government Structure

**Government Structure**

 **The Second Republic of the United States of America**

The Second Republic was established shortly after the Great War by the Remnants of the United States government, also known as the Enclave. Although the Enclaves current government still retains its original name it has changed extraordinarily.

By late 2277 the government of the United States had changed from an Authoritarian Republic with a President, Congress and Supreme Court into a Military Junta led by the Chiefs of Staff that makeup High Command.

This power was granted to the military under the National Emergency Act of 2277, which was written and passed by the Chiefs of Staff, making them the heads of state and putting the military in charge of the country for the foreseeable future.

 **The Three Branches**

The Enclaves original government was broken into three main parts the Executive, Legislative and Judicial branches and the Enclaves current government still retains some of them.

The Executive branch contained the President, Vice President and the Departments. The Executive branch is the most powerful branch in the Enclaves government, running its day to day functions and includes everything from the military to food production, power and more. After the Purifier Conflict and the subsequent assassination of President Eden, the only portion of this branch of government that remains are the Departments.

The Legislative branch contained the Congress. The Legislative branch passed laws and acts in the Enclave, for example Security Act 9837-334-27A which left the PMV Valdez anchored in San Francisco Harbor was passed by the Enclaves Congress. After the destruction of Control Station Enclave this branch was wiped out.

The Judicial branch was the weakest branch with the Supreme Court serving in a ceremonial role, after the destruction of Control Station Enclave the Supreme Court was wiped out.The only power this Branch has left comes from the US Marshals Service. The US Marshals have vast powers and are tasked with hunting down traiters and deserters.

 **National Emergency Government**

Now High Command and by extension the military controls the government of the United States. This Emergency Military Government was founded mainly due to the heavy losses the Enclave sustained during the Purifier Conflict. Under the National Emergency Act of 2277 the military has taken full control of the government and is required to expand to a size suitable enough for growth under civilian rule once again. This process can be seen taking place in Chicago, where Enclave forces are fighting to secure the city and its outskirts in order to build a secure base of operations within the continental United States.

High Command is a very important part of this new government. High Command is made up of the Chiefs of Staff

 **Departments**

The Executive branch contains the Departments of the Enclave which run the government.

 **Agencies**

Agencies are like Departments but much smaller with fewer personnel serving in them than a Department, because of this Agencies are also a lot more flexible than Departments and hold a lot of power.

 **The Enclave Armed Forces**

The Enclave Armed Forces is the military of the Enclave united under a single command, High Command (High Comm). The Enclave Armed Forces contain three Sub-Departments and two Agencies and a Bureau.

 **The Department of the Army**

The Department of the Army contains all ground forces of the Enclaves main military units with the exception of the Verti Assault Teams, which operate under the Department of the Air Force.

The Department of the Army is broken into subdivisions.

Research and Development is one of the largest and is the scientific sub-division of the Enclave. The sub-division itself has a few smaller agencies under its supervision including the Atomic Energy Commission (responsible for both powering the Enclave and researching more ways to utilize nuclear energy), United States Chemical Corps (responsible for researching the FEV and other chemical weapons), Fauna Detail Charlie (a combat unit use for the testing of Domestication Units), and many more.

The second major sub-division of the Department of the Army is Peacekeeping and Recovery which is responsible for civil protection, local council, and rule of the civilian side of the Enclave. Some agencies under Peacekeeping and Recovery would include Enclave Patrols, elite three man teams responsible for patrolling deep in the wasteland as an advanced warning to a base or outpost and Enclave Control Companys (ECC), elite teams tasked with guarding Enclave facilities.

The Robotics Corp also falls under the command of the Department of the Army. The Robotics Corp contains everything from Eyebots all the way up to Sentry Bots. The Robotics Corp is used to bolster the weakened Enclave Army.

Special Operations Command falls under the Department of the Army. Spec Ops Command has authority over all Special Operations forces including the famed Squad Sigma.

The Army Corp of Engineers has a long list of duties. The Corps of Engineers plant mines, set up defensive positions, set up automatic turrets, place force fields and work on the upkeep of all Enclave military equipment.

The Army Signals Corp controls all forms of military communication including satellite and radio. The Signal Corps also coordinates military operation to and logistical support.

The First Calvary Regiment makes up the Enclaves armored forces. This includes tank platoons along with motorized and mechanized Infantry.

 **The Department of the Air Force**

The Department of the Air Force commands both the Enclaves air power and Verti Assult Team.

The fleet of vertibird the Enclave has access to is divided into Wings, Groups and Squadrons which provide transport and ground cover.

The Verti Assult teams are fast attack squads equipped with heavy weapons and used for precision strikes on enemy targets. The Department of the Air Force falls under the Enclave Armed Forces.

 **The Department of the Navy**

The Department of the Navy is the smallest military department but it is still very important. The Department is responsible for six vessels. The Navys ships are spread all over the United States.

Station in Chicago is the Command Submarine, the USS Independents. This vessel is used to house High Command (High Comm). Task Force Vengeance is also stationed in Chicago with two Destroyers, the USS John Paul and the USS Burke and a Carrier the USS Lincoln, which patrol the Great Lakes.

Fort Lewis also has a contingent of ships stationed to it. these being two frigates, the USS Knox and USS Walker which make up Task Force Washington.

The navy of the Enclave is the most advanced in the wastland with refurbished pre-war US Naval vessels. The Department of the Navy falls under the authority of the Enclave Armed Forces.

 **The National Guard Bureau**

The National Guard Bureau is the newest branch the Enclaves military being established in 2278 after the Enclaves liberation and reintegration of Chicago.

This new branch of the military can attribute most of its manpower to Wasteland conscripts or volunteers. since the main purpose of the National Guard is to defend Enclave territory and not participate in offencive operations the guard is equipped with lackluster equipment mostly laser rifles and T-51b sets of power armor.

The National Guard was established under the Wasteland Integration Act of 2278.

 **The United States Secret Service**

Although the US Secret Service in not a department it is an independent agency under the executive branch similar to the pre-war Central Intelligence Agency and it falls under the command of the Enclave Armed Forces.

The Secret Service is one of the most feared groups in the wastland and is well known for its elite covert operations units. In fact the Secret Service is so classified that there are many black operations units and black sights still only known to High Comm. The Secret Service has almost unlimited authority and its members only answer to High Comm, the President and the United States Marshals.

The main task of the Secret Service is to preserve the government of the United States of America at all costs, this includes but is not limited to infiltration, assassinations, recon, torture, covert operations and black operations. This agency is also responsible for the protection of important locations such as significant pre-war monuments, important documents like copies of the pre-war US constitution and important people like High Comm.

 **The United States Marshal** **s**

The United States Marshals are another indepedend agency with vast powers. Marshals only answer to High Comm and other Marshals.

The main objective of the Marshals is to hunt down any deserters or traitors from the Enclave and put them down. As the last major part of the Judicial Branch they also enforce pre established laws under the Second Constitution of the United States. In order to prevent the Marshals from becoming more powerful than the Executive or Legislative Branches its numbers are kept down with only 10 active Marshals. The Marshals operate in three areas Chicago (two Marshals), Fort Lewis (two Marshals) and the wasteland (four Marshals).

Those operating in Enclave controlled territory act as a type of law enforcement. Those in the wasteland however have virtually unlimited power. They complete more tasks than hunt traitors, they also search for important pre-war artifacts such as art, literature and documents.

 ** _Authers Note:_**

 ** _I would like to thank all of you for the support so far on this story. So far ive only posted some background info on the faction that is based both on in game lore and my own AU. As I said last chapter this next one will start the story and anymore background will be presented at the end of the chapters. This next chapter might take a little while because ive been doing some stuff with my family but dint worry it will come. Now to answer some questions left for me and for me to respond to some comments_**

 ** _Manetheren Beagle:_**

 ** _Thanks for being the first to comment. I read your story and I really like it and I would like to recommend it to anyone who likes this story. Oh and I know you are doing research for your fic and I would suggest looking into the athena power armor from van buren since one of your characters makes power armor and its a cool armor cut from the lore._**

 ** _ScrimshawPen:_**

 ** _Thanks for the comment I got the idea from a mass effect fanfic called Semper Vigilo and I thought it would be a fun way to tell the lore in a lore friendly way._**

 ** _kyle77776:_**

 ** _Thanks for the comment and to answer your question about the weapons, I wont be adding weapons from other games but I will add some real world guns and the enclave might invent some new ones but thats for later ;) (it wont be to crazy no secret wonder weapon)._**


	4. Fallback Point Redemption

Chapter 1: Fallback Point Redemption

 _Gone it was all gone_ , that was all Colonel Autumn could think, _Years of work washed away in blood and fire, washed away by the Brotherhood and there "peace loving" pawn the Lone Wanderer. So what if he spared me, all that did was leave me here to watch it all burn away. Well not all, when we land in Chicago we will build again and we will be reborn._

 **Regional Command Center** **, Chicago 2277**

You could almost smell the fear in the air. The single most powerful iteration of the Enclave to grace the earth so far was crushed in less than a year by a bunch a saveges wearing old power armor with poor training and using weapons so old it was a wonder they worked, and yet they slaughtered the Enclaves forces. Enclave forces suffered 30% casualties with half the remaining troops being cut off and ultimately left behind as the other half retreated on the remaining vertibirds. So Colonel Macintosh wasn't surprised to see fear in his battle hardend company as they both prepared to take in the survivors and readied themselves for a possible Brotherhood attack. A Spec Ops platoon was being moved to Fallback Point Redemption near the pre-war navy bootcamp now used as both a training facility and forward operating base or FOB. Colonel Macintosh had already cleared up the space in the command bunker for a couple of platoons and the old navy bootcamp, now called Camp Liberty, still had room for an entire battalion. _Its to bad_ _the entire battalion_ _wont make it here_ thought Macintosh _a little less than half of the_ _battlion will make it here and a lot of scared civilians_. A Major came running at the Colonel, this was Major White, the Colonels executive officer. "Sir, words just come down Colonel Autumn will be landing in 20 minutes and High Comm has decided to come from the USS Independents to meet and begin to plan our next moves." "Thank you Major" the Colonel said. _Damn,_ the Colonel thought _, maybe we can at least get our shit together and start really rebuilding._

 **Undisclosed Location, Chicago**

 **2277**

"Just tell me which group attacked the outpost and all the pain will stop" the Secret Service Agent said. "Fuck you, you red white and blue fuck" the raider said as he spat out one of his teeth. They had been beating him for an hour. "Fine you brought this on yourself, Sergent come over here and show our friend here how much he fucked up." A tall man with Enclave fatigues walked up to the raider. "And who the fuck are you" the raider asked. The Sergent didnt say a word as he smashed the raiders head against the wall. That wasnt the end of it though as the Sergent pulled out a serrated combat knife and slowly dragged the blade acrost the mans forehead. The raider screamed in pain as the Sergent than slowly inserted the blade in the mans eye. Blood poured from the mans broken and mangled face. "Who attacked the outpost" the Sergent asked "tell me or next ill start cutting off parts of you that you could never get back." "It was the South Side Gang, please stop" the raider begged. "Thank you for your help" the Sergent said as he pulled out his 1911 and shot the raider in the head spraying the wall with blood and brains the body sliding down to the ground. "Thank you for the help Sergent Winter that confirms what the other prisoners told us" the Secret Service Agent said. Another Enclave soldier walked in the room and said "Sergent we just got word that you and your team are to be placed on standby and report to Fort Liberty."

 **Regional Command Center, Chicago 2277**

Colonel Autumn had landed three hours ago at Fallback Point Redemption and was then taken to the regional command in an armored personnel carrier or APC. There he met his Chicago counterpart Colonel Macintosh, a short man at around five and a quarter feet tall, short blond hair and was rather lanky. Colonel Autumn had of course spoken with the man before but this was his first time meeting him face to face. The two men shook hands and Autumn noticed the man had a strong grip. "Its good to meet you sir" Macintosh said. "Its good to meet you as well though I do wish it were under better circumstances" replied Autumn. "Agreed" Macintosh said after a slight pause "sorry please follow me to the meeting room we have coffee and snacks what you could feel free to enjoy while we wait for High Comm to arrive." They soon arrived at the meeting room and chatted for half an hour before High Comm arrived. High Comm was made up of five members, the head of the Department of the Army General Cinder, the head of the Department of the Air Force General Landers, the head of the Department of of the Navy Admiral Sanderson, the head of the United States Secret Service Director Coffelt, and the United States Marshalls Director Anderson. The men all gathered around the meeting table in the center of the room. Along with High Comm and the Colonels were a few Representatives of the subdepartments such as Head Researcher Barthel of Research and Development and Colonel Vincent of Peacekeeping and Recovery. "Alright men, madam we have some very important topics to discuss today which will become the foundation of the Enclave for the foreseeable future" General Cinder began " we have lost not only our main stronghold in the east Raven Rock, Adams Air Force Base but we have also lost our president leaving us in a state similar to the destruction of control station Enclave. In this power vacuum we in high command have come to the decision that for the foreseeable future there will be no election as of now the military is taking full control of the government until we have secured the region and are able to establish a clear election. We will form a military junta in which we in high command will run The Enclave from the top level while local commands will be used to act as local governments. Also as of now Colonel Autumn seeing as how you currently have no command, were very close to the previous president and but flexible enough to change our foreign policy in order to allow wastelanders into the Enclave, which is something we need with our current lack of manpower, you are being promoted to the rank of five-star general and you will be placed at the head of High Command, by the end of the week you'll be the most powerful man in the government of the Second Republic of the United States. We have already begun to write up policies replacing our previous ones and allowing us to not only recruit wastelanders but make them into citizens. I know you'll be happy with this move Colonel Macintosh seeing as how you already Incorporated quite a few of the local settlements in order to bolster your numbers and set up those factories along the coast. Along with these policy changes we have decided to go on the offencive and liberate Chicago to form a civilian government under the Department of Peacekeeping and Recovery, this offencive will be known as Operation Chicago Rising. High command has also authorized the activation of emergency Operation Resurgence, now I'm aware many of you currently don't know what this operation is so I'll explain it. Operation Resurgence is the name given to an emergency plan set up before the war, a vault was built near Fort Benning, Georgia which is housing 5000 cryogenically frozen pre-war government and military personnel and was meant to be opened in the case of either an emergency like the one we face now or the restoration of American democracy. since we plan on activating both operations relatively close to each other we will gather our strength for Operation Chicago Rising while simultaneously sending a special operations team to Fort Benning in order to find the vault. We will not be able to spare any vertibirds so they will be provided a military transport and more conventional supplies so they appear to be mercenaries rather than Enclave soldiers. Colonel Macintosh since your men are both combat experienced and more well rested then General Autumns I would like you to select a team consisting of four operators to immediately be sent on this mission." Everyone in the room was astounded by the amount of information just given. A Smile creeped onto Colonel Mcintosh's face "I know exactly who I'm going to send, Winter and his Reapers."


	5. Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

 **Fort Liberty, Chicago 2277**

"What the hell did they send us here for" asked Corporal Jackson in an irritated voice. "Because High Comm said so, now will you shut the fuck up Jay" Corporal Mitchell told the younger man. "Ya Jay you could at least wait for Winter to get back" Private William added on. "Why the hell would they ask Winter to go to the command bunker anyway" Jay asked. "I heard that there is some meeting going on with the bigwigs I think its about DC" Private William said. "Well no shit Will, what else would they meet about? God sometimes I wonder how you got on this team" Jay said with feign anger. "Ok both of you, well mostly you Jay, need to calm down im sure whatever has Sergent Winter away is important and im sure its important enough for us to be here" Mitchell said. "Whatever you say Mac" Jay responded.

 **Regional Command Center, Chicago 2277**

"Hello Sergeant have a seat please I have a lot to tell you" Macintosh told Winter in a friendly voice, but Winter knew when he heared an order and there was no doubt in his mind that was what that was. He sat down with his back straight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "Alright Sergeant lets get started. I have chosen you for an extremely important mission, Operation Resurgence. With our resent defeat in DC we are in a tight spot because of that High Comm has decided to sign off on this classified operation. Near the pre-war army base called Fort Benning is a secret contingency vault created in the case that either the US is restored or the Enclave suffers a heavy loss. This vault contains 5000 cryogenically frozen personnel. It also contains thousands of weapons, thousands of suits of power armor, hundreds of thousands of rounds of ammunition, large stockpiles of food, hundreds of pre-war military vehicles, including tanks, large stockpiles of crops and hundreds of classified pre-war military and civilian projects. Along with multiple spare nuclear codes and lastly thousands of historical texts and important pre-war American documents including but not limited to an original copy of the Constitution and an original copy of the Declaration of Independence. Your mission is for you and your team is to navigate your way all the way down to Georgia, find the vault and secure it. As a secondary objective you're being tasked with going through Brotherhood territory to see what the sons of bitches are up to. Seeing as how this mission is classified you won't be marching through half the country with Enclave power armor on, we don't need the Brotherhood or any other group of assholes knowing what we're up to, so you're going to be equipped with some custom combat armor and pre-war firearms. You and your boys are special forces so you'll get to pick what guns you want we got M4s and all kinds of other goodies and a shit ton of attachments, we're not just sending you boys out there to die. As for transportation we managed to scrounge up an old Humvee with a 50cal and 500 rounds of ammunition. We were also able to scrounge a shit ton a fuel for the Humvee since our vehicles mostly run off of nuclear energy now. This mission is very important, the fate of our republic stands on your shoulders and its up to you to save it. Your going to follow the highways to DC and after poking around you will make your way to the vault. You will also be giving us progress reports via Enclave Net from the pipboy we will be giving you." Winter finished the last of the notes he was taking, then he looked up and said "Sir, we will find that vault and kill anyone that trys to stop us."

 **Fort Liberty, Armory, Chicago, 2277**

"Lets get locked and loaded men" Winter shouted "I want us on the move in one hour." Winter had his new custom combat armor on. It was painted in the pre-war Army colors and was heavily reinforced. Winters new armor had quite a few magazine pouches on the chest piece, his serrated combat knife strapped to his shoulder, a 9 mm pistol in a holster on his left boot, a bayonet strapped to his right boot and his 1911 holstered on his hip. In his hands he carried a heavily customized M4 with a holographic sight, grip and flash hider. Mounted on Winters helmet were night vision goggles and wrapped around his face was a skull balaclava. The rest of the squad was outfitted similarly, in that they carried customized M4s, pistols and knives. "We're good to go sir" Mac said. "Alright men gather round" Winter ordered " I'm only going to go over this one more time we travel east to DC and see what those Brotherhood dickheads are up to then we go south to the vault. Call signs are as follows, I will be Reaper one or one for short, Corporal Mitchell will it be Reaper two or two for short, Corporal Jackson will be Corporal Jackson will be Reaper three or three for short and lastly private William will be Reaper four or four for short. The ROE will be that we can only eliminate direct threats such as Raiders that means no itchy trigger fingers around the natives or those Brotherhood bastards, they will get what's coming to them eventually and no we can't shoot any wastelanders new policy states that we are to win hearts and minds so that's a no go now. Super mutants and ghouls are still fair game and can be eliminated at my discretion. All right everybody got done good Mount up let's go find us a vault."

 **Enclave Archive**

 **Squad Reaper**

Squad Reaper is a special forces team based in Chicago used for clearing out pesky Raider bases and covert operations. Squad Reaper is known for its ability to slip into enemy territory unnoticed and wreak havoc behind enemy lines. It's also rumored that Squad Reaper was the first team to be sent into what is now known as Fort Liberty in order to clear it out of the filthy Raiders that occupied it previously.

 **Personnel files**

 ** _Sergeant Grant_ _Winter_**

 _(date of birth)_

 _ **DOB** : 3/9/45_

 _(date of enlistment)_

 _ **DOE** : 1/8/62_

 _Description_

 _Height: 6 1/2 ft_

 _Weight: 200 lb_

 _Hair Color: Black_

 _Eye Color: Grey_

 _(military occupational specialty)_

 _ **MOS** : Infantry/Special Forces_

 _ **Training Qualifications** :_

 _* completion of basic training_

 _* completion of infantry training_

 _* completion of Special Operations training_

 ** _Ribbons/ Medals/ Badges/ Tabs:_**

 _* National Defense ribbon_

 _* Chicago Reestablishment ribbon_

 _* Purple Heart metal_

 _* Bronze Star metal_

 _* Combat Infantry badge_

 _* Combat Action badge_

 _* Vertibird Assault badge_

 _* Special Forces tab_

 ** _Engagements:_**

 _The Battle for Chicago_

 _* Reintegration Operations in Chicago_

 _* **classified**_

 _ *** classified**_

 _ *** classified**_


	6. The First Battle of Chicago

Chapter 3: The First Battle of Chicago

 **Temporary Field Headquarters,** **2244**

Colonel Macintosh and Major White stood in front of the tactical map of Chicago. Friendly units are highlighted in a deep blue and enemy combatants are highlighted in a deep blue. The sea of red was shown to be launching a new counter attack on the Enclaves forces. The deep blue of the Enclaves forces changed to a blinking blue to show that they were in contact with the enemy, and in about 20 minutes almost all friendly units were engaged with the enemy, that enemy being the United Mutant Libration Front (UMLF) or as the troops jokingly called them the "commie muties". So far the Enclaves forces had set up a few outposts a few areas including the Federal Records Center and a couple pre-war checkpoints. The brunt of Enclave forces were currently pushing to the pre-war Naval Bootcamp while a platoon of special operators were en route to the pre-war Regional Command Center to secure a true base of operations. The Command Center housed helipads, motor pool, research center, barracks and tactical and strategic center. The tactical map showed four verdibirds heading to there landing zones (LZ), that ment in a matter of minutes 16 well trained and well equiped special operators would descend on the filthy mutant scum holding out in the buildings surrounding the command center and kill them all, before the battle even began all troops were ordered to take no prisoners. If they fight against the Second Republic then they can all die.

 **En Route to** **Regional Command Center, Chicago,** **2244**

Lieutenant Blake sat in the verdibird with three other men, all equipped with MK1T Power Armor and plasma rifles. They were going to clear the structures around the bunker and then take the facility itself. "30 seconds to landing" the pilot of the XVB02 Gunship vertibird said over the intercom. The men had meticulously gone over there equipment before getting on the bird and on there way to the target. The bird slowed down over an eight story building. "Alright lets fuckin go and get some" Sergent Ned shouted as the troops jumped out of the bird. "On me" Blake said as he moved to a door leading into the building. "Team-1 this is Eagle-1 we will be on standby for any fire missions you will need." "Roger Eagle-1 we will proceed to primary objective after clearing out this building" Blake said moving down the staircase from the roof to the top floor. "Alright stop here" Blake said after checking the floor to make sure it was clear of mutants "we are going to split up with one man checking one floor, go slow and if you get bogged down pull back and call for support. This way we can get throught this building quickly and meet with the other teams before moving to our main objective." With that the three other men moved down the stairs while Blake went down a single flight of stairs to the seventh floor.

This building must have been an apartment building before the war, a long hallway with four doors on each side of the hall. A clutter of broken furniture and dust covered the hallway. Blake could tell something had been up here before him because he could see footprints in the dust and some of the debris moved out of there prior positions. Blake moved to the door closest to him on the left. The door was split in half with the upper half in splinters at his feet and with a quick kick the other half looked similar. Inside he saw a ragged and well used bed in the right corner of the room and to his left was _SNAP._ Blake fell back into the hallway as a bullet blew past his head. In the right side of the room had been a ghoul with a bolt action rifle. Blake moved back to the stairs and took cover behind the door leading down.The mutant came out of the room and Blake shot him in the chest with his plasma rifle. The mutants ribcage melted into a puddle of liquefied lung and flesh. Ripped and chared intestines spilled from its broken body to the floor. Another quick pull of the trigger made sure the mutant would not get up again. A loud Screech echoed from one of the rooms followed by another and another until there were so many Blake wouldn't be able to hear if he didn't have his helmet on. Dozens of feral ghouls begin to break through the doors of the apartments and pour down the hallway towards Blake. With his rifle already shoulder Blake flipped it to automatic and began to unload into the hall. Smashed, broken and burnt chunks of mostly raw meat flew into the air and rotten blood began to paint the ceiling, walls and floor. The bodys began to pile in front of him as he fired until the only thing left on the 7th floor of the apartment building was him and the dead. Letting out a shaky breath Blake took a moment to gather himself before calling it in. "Team-1 this is team lead 7th floor clear I would say there was about 20 ghouls up here. I'll be moving down to the third floor now." " Roger lead this is Sergeant Ned I've just cleared the fourth floor I'll wait for you to come down here and then move to the second floor, how copy?" " I've got you Sergeant, on my way."

The rest of the building clearing went well with the team clearing out a squad of super mutants and the ghoul horde. A tactic the mutants used was to gather up as many feral ghouls as they could and guide them into an Enclave position to get the soldiers to use up their ammo before the actual assault would begin. Blake and his team gathered at the bottom floor of the apartment building then move to the Rendezvous point with the rest of the platoon. All the other squads cleared out the rest of the buildings around the command bunker with no casualties, now it's up to Blake to lead the Platoon as they clear out the bunker. " Alright man here's what we're going to do. We are all going to move to the entrance of the bunker teams 1 and 2 we'll set up defensive positions inside the entrance while teams 3 and 4 will activate the automated security systems and clear the rest of the bunker. The bunker should be empty because the door still seem to be sealed which is why we had to bring that Universal key card with us along with all the codes for the complex. We do expect the mutants to be smart enough to notice what we're doing and try and stop us one and two are going to have to be ready told the entrance for as long as it takes for reinforcements to arrive. Thankfully Eagles 1 through 4 will be on standby to provide air support Mark your targets and remember command wants those apartment buildings standing to set up a kind of wall around the base so don't knock them over we clear them out for a reason. Everyone got that?" "Hoorah" the platoon replied. "Alright we are Oscar Mike."

Just as planned the platoon split up into two groups the first getting into position to defend the entrance and the second moving through the facility to make sure it was clear. Blake set up his Squad in a small concrete bunker built in front of the facility before the war. the second Squad dragged sand bags and debris to form a wall in front of the entrance and took a positions. One of their men was equipped with a Gatling laser which fuse behind the barricade properly could make their impromptu fortifications impenetrable to the dirty savage mutants. After about five minutes of waiting the security system for the bunker was turned back on and the two mass of automatic guns in front of the facility were brought back online. A smile crept onto Blakes face at the side of the guns they reminded him of the ones back in Navarro. Just as Blake thought of that a massive explosion went off in the distance bring his attention back to the Here and Now. A little more time passed and Blake was just starting to suspect that the mutants had grown up brain after all when dozens of super mutants in scrap armor and carrying ragged old and even homemade weapons. "Here they come" someone shouted. "Pick your targets don't shoot unless you know you can hit them" Blake yelled and then the shooting started.

Blake set his rifle back to semi-automatic and then began to fire at the mutants that looked either better armed or smarter than the rest. The mutants didn't seem to have a strategy or structure they just ran to the nearest cover and began to pour everything they had towards the troops. A lucky shot went straight through the one of the eyes of a corporal in Blake's Squad. The man went down blood pooling around is broken helmet and skull, brains splattering against the walls of the bunker. "Shit, man down" Sergeant Ned called over the teams radio. "Eagle-1 this is platoon lead requesting fire mission on mutant positions direct front, 75 meters, danger close." "Roger that platoon lead fire mission, direct front, 75 meters, danger close, inbound." The spinning blades of the vertibird could be heard over the gunfire then the deafening sound of the chain gun and missile pods going off signified an end to the skirmish. Chunks of shredded flesh flew into the air as the vertibirds rained hell on the mutant. "Hell ya" someone shouted "Get some" yelled another. After that awesome display of air superiority the mutants were mostly driven off only a handful staying behind to fire off pop shots at then now well dug-in and well-established Enclave force. The other half of the platoon finished securing the base and regrouped with the first two teams an hour later the reinforcements had arrived and the bunker was fully secure.

"Hot damn son" Colonel Macintosh began after Lieutenant Blake's debriefing "you did one hell of a good job for that I'm promoting you to Captain. Your now in command of all Special Forces located here in the Chicago Detachment of the Enclave" the Colonel said as he handed Blake the Captain's rank. "You're going to do great things both for the Enclave and for this great nation." "Thank you sir" the awestruck Lieutenant now made Captain said. "Dont thank me for something you earned. Now get the hell out of my new office, I'm going to be very busy setting up a command post here and might need to call in your services fairly soon, dismissed." after snapping off a quick salute Captain Blake did an about face and marched out of the room a huge shit eating grin plastered on his face.

 **Regional Command Center, Chicago 2277**

"Captain Blake it's good to see you again." "The feeling is mutual sir" Blake said back. "If you hadn't noticed A lot's been going on around here we are beginning to begin Operation Chicago Rising and Captain I'd like you to be at the tip of the spear. you're going to begin planning for your special operations platoons tweakin causing panic for the enemy. In one months time I want all of Chicago in the hands of the Second Republic of the United States." "Hoorah sir" the Captain said. "Thats what I like to hear Captain. I told you you'll do great things."

 **Enclave Archive**

 **Ranks**

The ranks be Enclave are broken into two categories the enlisted and officers. The enlisted ranks make up the backbone of the Enclaves fighting forces and the officers lead the enlisted men in combat.

 **Enlisted Ranks**

 **Private(PVT):**

Private is the lowest enlisted rank in the Enclave and can be referring to an Enclave trainee in bootcamp.

 **Private First Class(PFC):**

The private first class is the second-lowest enlisted rank in The Enclave Armed Forces.

 **Corporal(CPL):**

The Corporal is the lowest ranked noncommissioned officer or NCO and can be seen leading small Patrols.

 **Sergeant(SGT):**

Sergeant's in The Enclave of makeup many positions from the platoons Sergeant all the way up to the Battalions Sergeant and keep the structure be Enclave military together. Sergeant's are also the troops that train Enclave recruits.

 **Officers Ranks:**

 **Lieutenant(LT):**

Lieutenants are the lowest ranking officers in the Enclave placed in command of platoons which contain on average around 28 Enclave soldiers.

 **Captain(CPT):**

Captain's in the Enclave command special units such as multiple Special Operations platoons. Captain's are rare in the Enclave with a select few positions.

 **Major(MAJ):**

Majors hold the second highest field officer rank of any Enclave personnel and are usually placed in command of entire Enclave facilities.

 **Colonel(COL):**

A Colonel is the highest field rank officer in the Enclave. Colonels tasked with leading entire Enclave detachments.

 **General/ Director:**

The rank and position of both Generals and Directors are the same in Authority and both titles only go to those and High Comm.


	7. The Journey Begins

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

 **Departing** **Fort Liberty, Chicago 2277**

Sergent Winter smiled as the Humvee lurched forward towards the exit of the Fort. This mission was not only 100% clandestine but also almost completely independent, which means that as long as he accomplishes the mission he could do what he wanted. A mission like that only comes once in a blue moon and he was going to squeeze it for all that it's worth. Anything that he could find or do to help restore the legal government of the United States he would do in a heartbeat. So if he happend to find any remnants of the Enclaves eastern forces he would gladly lend a hand. Command must not have been as stupid as he thought it was because they had thought he might get ideas like that and had given him an encrypted transponder which would signal to other Enclave units that he was a friendly. That plus a shit ton of pamphlets and flags hidden in a compartment to hand out to wastelanders sympathetic to the Enclaves cause. Of course in the case he found any wastelander sympathizers he would be astonished, however he thought he could get good with some local towns or something and give them out then. Hopefully the Enclaves liberation of Chicago wont take that long and he could start sending people to reintegrate into the United States.

Winter looked to his left and saw Will driving the Humvee, he was a blond with very fair skin and blue eyes and since he was the one with the lowest rank he got the short end of the stick when it came to positions on the drive. Winter would of course switch with Will after four hours to make sure the person driving was at 100%. Looking back Winter saw Jay had taken up the gun and was scaning around to check for anything that might be off. Jay had short dark curly hair and light brown skin with dark brown eyes. Sitting behind Jay was Mac who would switch with him in four hours as well. Mac had brown hair white skin and green eyes. Winters smile grew larger when he saw his second in command already asleep in the back. Mac was much more seasoned compared to the other two men in Squad Reaper. Winter and Mac had been friends for the last five years. Jay and Will were newer and Will was still a little green. Jay had only been in the military for a year but he had shown great skill during all of his operations, enough skill for command to promote him and move him to a spec ops team. Will was a bit of a different story. The constant grind of holding the few Safe havens that the Enclave controls has left fighting men in short supply. A few months ago Winter had led a strike on one of the last Midwest Brotherhood signal post in Chicago. During the strike Corporal Beck bought it after she steped on a plasma mine, there wasnt enough of her left to recover the body. Squad Reaper was always busy and so being a man down was about the worst thing to happen so command sent Winter Will to fill in for Beck. Will came straight from spec ops training onto the team. Winter had been busy turning Will and Jay into real special operators, still they had a long way to go before they could truly become operators. "Sarge you should get some sleep ill wake you up when we get to our first stop" Will said. "Roger" Winter said with a smirk. _Maybe Will isn't as green as I thought he was_ Winter thought as his eyes closed and he drifted off into the darkness that he always saw when he slept.

 **Vertibird en route to** **the** **UMLF** **Headquarters** **, Chicago 2277**

Captain Blake was glad to be taking the fight to the muties. They had constantly attacked Enclave positions ever since the Enclave had arrived in Chicago. At first they were just random attacks until a super mutant calling himself General Killman organized the mutant filth into a very loose Army. Now it was time to show those animals the power of the Enclaves military. They were going to assault the base, gather intel and kill every mutant they see. Blake wore the newer much more sleek MK2T power armor. He also held his custom urban plasma rifle, it had a holographic sight, plasma rifle mag accelerator and select fire. Blake looked up from his rifle and saw the other men on his team checking over there equipment. He could already feel the nostalgia coming on as he remembered the First Battle of Chicago from all those years ago, he would make sure to bring the entire platoon back this time.

"Captain we are nearing our objective. We will be there in one minute" the pilot called over the radio. "Alright men listen up we hit them hard and fast. No survivors, No prisoners. Got it?" "Yes sir" the squad answered. That of course wasn't the full plan. The plan in its entirety was to send in a platoon of spec ops soldiers divided into four squads. The first squad would assault through the main entrance, the second squad would rope in from the roof, the third squad would assault the building from underneath, more specifically from the sewer system, and the fourth squad would remain on its vertibird in order to act as a quick reaction force. But Blake didnt have to go through all of that because his men already knew that from the briefings before being sent out. Each squad was at double strength with eight men crammed into the back of each vertibird, so crammed in fact that if Blake didn't feel they might need the Firepower of the these vertibirds he would have opted to take the transport variant ,which could hold an entire platoon. Soon the vertibird began to hover in place. "Alright second squad prepare to dismount" a Sergeant called. The fast ropes we're kicked out of both the side doors of the vertibird and men began to rope down on to the roof of the complex.

Blake grabbed on to one of the ropes and begin to slide down to the roof of the complex. He could already hear fighting going on at the front of the building where first Squad was assaulting the entrance with two infantry fighting vehicles for support. A loud boom echoed from the front of the building as one of the APCs fired its 105mm gun at a target, while both APCs peppered the building with their dual light machine guns. Soon third squad would arrive from the sewers and begin to assault the facility from underground. Blake's boots landed on the roof of the building with a crunch as he landed on broken glass. He quickly brought up his rifle to cover the men still deploying from the vertibird. After the team was fully dismounted they split up into two fireteams made up of four men each. The two fireteams then move to opposite sides of the building and began to rope up at the sides of the building. Blake hooked his rope on to the edge of a railing gave it a yank to make sure it was secure and then began to make his way down the side of the building towards a window. Blake jumped off the wall and sailed straight through the window disconnecting from the rope and pulling up his rifle into a firing position.

In front of Blake stood a very surprised looking ghoul whom he immediately shot in the face turning its head into a melted pile of brains and eyeball. Blake quickly check the rest of his surroundings and after finding no other hostels in the room got up from his crouch and began to search for any intelligence he could find. In the left hand corner of the room sat a terminal on an old office desk. Blake walked over to the terminal and begin to see if there is any important information on it and boy was there. The terminal had troop movements, the location of Supply depots and hideouts, the current status of the mutants filthy Army, troop numbers and God knew what else. Blake quickly began to download all the information on to his Pip-Boy. The sounds of fighting in the front of the building seemed to get more intense and Blake could hear that the mutants figure out that another Strike Team had entered through the sides of the building via the gunshots that were echoing in the hallway nearby followed by the return fire from the Enclave soldiers energy weapons. Moments later an explosion rocked thr building as the third team assaulted the facility from underground. The download completed and Blake began to move into the hallway in order to support his fire team. In the hallway Blake saw that the three other men in his fire team had met up and had passed his room pushing forward down the hallway towards the other end where the mutant forces put up a scant defense. There were a total of five ghouls and three super mutants in the hallway all armed with bolt-action rifles taking cover behind stacked chairs and broken desks. the fire team dispatched all of them with relative ease painting the walls with mutant blood and gore.

Soon all three strike teams were able to Rendezvous at the center of the complex. That left the majority of the complex cleared out and the only place left to go was the mutants main command post at the far end of the building near the roof. That ment that there was no escape for the so called "Mutant General" and what was left of his Command Staff. All the strike teams move to towards the mutant Command Center. Resistance started out weak with small positions manned by two to four mutants and rough cover soon became hardened chokepoints manned by six to eight mutants protected by sand bags and equipped and armored much better than their counterparts. However all this was for not as the Enclave special operators move to through them with ease to the command post. When the teams got there they found a locked metal door leading into the post. Two teams stacked up on either side of the door will the third team move to guards the way the teams came in. Blake moved to the door and placed a breaching charge in the center of it. Moving back to the side of the door Blake squeeze the Detonator to the charge blowing the door apart. Swiftly two troops through in flashbangs waited a second for them to go off and moved into the room and clearing it.

After the gunfire ended the only living creatures in the room were the Enclave special operators and General Killman himself. The mutants blood poured from his mouth, nose, ears and from multiple wounds both caused by plasma and shrapnel. Blake truly began to smile then as he walked up to the abomination. "Well well look what we got here, a filthy fuking mutie who thought he could kill America. Well look who's laying in a puddle of their own blood now" Blake said kicking the mutant in the chest. Killman groaned in pain as Blake's boot connected with one of his shredded organs. "Humans inferior to super mutants. Your victory no last long we come again we come more, many more and we kick you out Chicago." "Maybe, but you'll never find out" Blake said in an icy tone as he shot the mutant twice in the chest and once in the head effectively cutting off the head of them Mutant Army. "All right let's clean this shit up. Land the vertibird with the reserve team and have them secure the entrance to the building. I want the rest of the teams searching every inch of this building for Intel or survivors, any survivors you fine put them down. I'm going to call into command and tell them that we completed our objective."

 **USS Independence, Somewhere in the Great Lakes, 2277**

For the first time in months General Autumn was a happy man. Word had just come in from Captain Blake in Chicago to inform him that half of the Enclaves problems in Chicago had just been taken care of. Now all that was needed for the Enclave to seize control of Chicago was to knock out a few Raider gangs and move into the few settlements built up in Chicago. They would be integrated into the temporary state of Chicago where they would immediately begin rebuilding. General Autumn wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend that this would be like American Democracy of old, no for the next couple of months or maybe even years the Second Republic of the United States would run as a dictatorship. Factories would need to be built, farms would need to be established, troops would need to be conscripted and trained, schools will need to be built, all in order to build up a broken Nation into something that could someday reunite America.

The Department of the Treasury was already in the process of designing a new currency to be used within Enclave territory. The Department of Research and Development already had sections asking for permission to begin projects, like the Atomic Energy Commission wanting to reactivate the nuclear power plants that had fueled Chicago before the war. Not only that but other departments were also preparing for the liberation of Chicago, like the Department of Peacekeeping and Recovery of whom were already designing a civil government for a liberated Chicago. Even the National Archives and Records Administration was getting up in arms about securing pre-war documents and artifacts. Soon, very soon in fact, General Autumn would be swamped by paperwork, filling out forms authorizing or declining projects and attending meetings about those projects. But even that thought made Autumn a happy man because that ment that he Enclave wad be getting back on its feet.

While Autumn was thinking about what the Enclave was going to do after they liberated Chicago he remembered Enclave radio. Although Autumn and Eden disagreed on many things, one topic that they both agreed on was Enclave radio being important for both propaganda and indoctrination into the Enclave. Remembering this Autumn sat down in front of his terminal and began writing a message for the United States Information Agency to begin developing a public radio network for the greater Chicago area and later that day Radio Free America was born.

 **Regional Command Center, Chicago 2277**

Now that the UMLF was dealt with Colonel Macintosh began to plan an offensive against the raider gangs that still held control over parts of Chicago. He would send in strike teams all over the city to wipe out each stronghold simultaneously. Colonel Macintosh would also need to worry about incorporating the local settlements back into the Second Republic of the United States. Captain Blake has proven to be effective many times and could be assigned operational command over the forces allocated to those operations. Macintosh was sure the man had the tact to make a good impression on the locals.

Macintosh called Blake to his office to inform him of his new assignment. "Captain I have a mission for you. I am placing you in command of integrating the locals into the Enclave. I need to make sure you understand how important it is that you do this right, we need these people if we are going to ever get back on our feet. That means no excess force on the locals and no executions. Got it?" "Yes Sir." "Good now I am going to give you three platoons to take care of this, thats one sqad per settlement. That should be enough for us to make our point. Now those men will be heavily outnumbered so make sure they keep there fingers off the triggers. Instruct them to tell the locals they have one week to gather there leaders and send them here so we can meet with all of them." "Roger that sir, anything else" "Ya, this comes from the top so if all gos well then you may see a promotion in your futer."

 **Enclave Archive**

 **Civil Departments**

Although the Enclave is primarily a millitary force that is not all the Enclave is or can be. With General Autumn begining to build a larger civil government in Chicago the power of these branches in the government will increase.

 **National Archives and Records Administration**

The National Arcbives and Records Administration is the civil agency tasked with preserving and recording American History. The Administration also contains a para-military unit tasked with tracking and recovering important documents and artifacts called the Recovery Unit.

 **United States Information Agency**

The US Information Agency is tasked with spreading Enclave propaganda via Enclave Radio or as its known as today Radio Free America. This agency controls all civilian radio and free roaming Eyebots.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _Well that should be the end of the beginning section of the story. So far this has been pretty fun and I would like to know how you guys feel about the story. Feel free to leave suggestions and criticisms for the story. I wont be writing any new chapters for a little bit because im going to go back and begin editing and adding to previous chapters. See guys on the next chapter!_**


	8. Highway to Hell

Chapter 5: Highway to Hell

 **En Route to** **Cleveland, 2277**

Winter was scanning the road for targets, swiveling the 50 back and fourth. After being on the road for about four hours he decided to take a turn on the gun. Looking as far down the road as he could see he saw a large collection of vehicles blocking the road.

"Shit, keep your eyes peeled possible ambush ahead." Winter's eye's scanned everywhere as the team drew closer to the blockage. "Movement left." The humvee flew backwards just as gunshots rang out from the left and right. Winter turned the gun to the left and opened up on were he could see people firing at them from.

Pink mist burst from what used to be a raider before he was shredded by the 50. "Floor it through those fuckin cars I'll hit them with the 50 first." Winter called as he swivel the gun towards the cars blocking the road. After a few dozen shots the cars detonated in miniature nuclear explosions.

After that the humvee flew through the wrecked vehicles and down the highway. For a moment Winter thought they were in the clear, that was until some scrap vehicles began to pursue them down the highway. Things were about to get very ugly very fast.

 **Regional command bunker, Chicago, 2077**

Secret Service Agent Tyler stood at attention before Colonel Macintosh in his office. "Agent Tyler I'm glad your here, I wanted to personally do this. Son your being transferred from Chicago to Fort Lewis on a special assignment from High Command, you are to pack up your things and be on a flight west in three hours. You will receive your orders once you arrive."

Tyler stood for a few moments before saluting doing an about-face and walking out of Colonel Macintoshes office. He was going out West and he was very excited. Fort Lewis was a Secret Service Agents dream. He could be sent anywhere, New California, the Mojave, Utah, Arizona, hell he could get sent North although that almost never happened. No if he had to guess he would probably say he was either going to infiltrate the NCR or this Legion in the East.

 **En Route to Cleveland, 2277**

Winter was firing burst after burst of machine gun fire into the few dozen scrap cars following the team. He had already taken out four cars and was about to destroy another when he heard a click instead of a bang from his 50.

"Shit, ive got a jam. Will keep going straight. Jay, Mac start hitting those sons of bitches with the 40 mike mike." Winter shouted as he tried to dislodge the brass that was stuck in the receiver. Explosions from the grenades knocked out a couple more of the scrap vehicles pursuing them. Bullets were ricocheting off of the Humvees armored hull.

There was a sound like smacked meat and one of the grenade launchers stopped firing. "Shit Jays KIA we need to break off soon." Mac yelled as he fired another grenade. Winter knew now wasn't the time to think about it but he was pissed. He heard a click from the 50 as it finally loaded another round and he was back to firing controlled bursts of fire at the teams pursuers. This mission had barely even started and they were already a man down.

 **Fort Liberty, Chicago, 2277**

Captain Blake looked at the new troops with interest, if the United States was ever going to rise from the ashes of the old world and reclaim its former territory it would need an army that didnt number at a little over a thousand, scattered across an entire continent.

No General Autumn knew what he was doing when he ordered that all Wastelanders should be considered Americans. The men and women training before him would make up the first wave of wasteland recruits. While some of them were volunteers most of them were conscripted in accordance with the Selective Service System, which had been reinstated by High Comm.

With Chicago now fully under Enclave control more batches of recruits just like these would be run through basic training and sent off in preparation for the reunification of the United States. Captain Blake was organizing the training of two platoons worth of new soldiers. He was going to train them as hard as he could in order to build a new and better US Army.

 **Fort Lewis, Washington, 2277**

After a two and a half hour long flight West, Agent Tyler was ready for his new assignment. He was well know for his intelligence gathering skills and he wanted to learn were he was going to be sent next.

As Tyler walked from the verdibird to the Fort Lewis Command Center he realized just how under equipped the West Coast Enclave was. Everywhere he looked Tyler saw MK1 Power Armor. Out East most Enclave forces were equipped with MK2 Armor and even some MK3, but here only stood the main armor from the older Richardson Administration.

"Agent Tyler?" A modified voice called by the entrance to the command center. "Yes." Tyler said as he walked up the the corporal that called his name. "Sir, if you would follow me, Colonel Dornan has your orders."

Colonel Dornan was a legend within the ranks of the Enclave. Before the destruction of the Oil Rig, then Sergent, Arch Dornan was the backbone of Navarro. Post-Rig he help maintain order and disciple in the troops. When the Brotherhood and NCR came to destroy Navarro Dornan and Colonel Welsh organized the retreat north.

Dornan was one of the last to leave the facility and as his last order Welsh commissioned Dornan to the rank of Colonel. Welsh stayed behind to hold the base with the famed Volunteer Company, who held to the last man fighting from the outer perimeter to the commander's underground commandpost.

Now Tyler was going to meet this legend in person. As Tyler walked through the administrative building he saw a dozen desks with the administrative staff busy typing reports, sending updates and generally helping keep the Enclave as organized as it is. Soon he arrived at a reinforced steel door with the Enclave's emblem on the front along with the Eagle of a Colonel. Behind that door sat Colonel Arch Dornan and Tyler's new mission.

 **En Route to Cleveland, 2277**

Mac had taken the wheel and and Will had moved to the back to help provide covering fire. The whole back seat of the Humvee was soaked in blood and brains. Jays body lay on the floor of the Humvee spurting blood from what was left of his head.

Winter was still firing controlled bursts but even though he wasn't firing the gun like a maniac it was still getting hot and soon he would have to stop firing entirely or risk of the barrel melting down and cooking off the rest of the ammunition. "How much further Mac?" Winter called down from the turret. "Just a few more miles and we'll hit Cleveland, hopefully there will be somewhere there to hunker down in."

Will fired a 40 mm grenade at an oncoming buggy. " Sarge, I'm down to my last three grenades." "Make every shot count, just a little longer." Winter just hoped they made it there in one piece or at least for what was left of the team.


	9. Salvation

Chapter 6: Salvation

 **Fort Lewis Command Center, Washington, 2277**

"Have a seat Agent Tyler and listen closely because I'm only going to say this once." Barked the famous Colonel. Tyler sat down in the office chair in front of the Colonels desk. Colonel Dornan stood up and grabbed a map from one of the shelves lining his right wall. The map highlighted Enclave territory along with the territories of other factions including the Brotherhood and the NCR.

"Well Agent Tyler as you can see over the past couple of decades the New California Republic has expanded exponentially since most of our forces have been expelled from New California. This Rogue state claims territory as far north as Southern Oregon as far south as Baja California and as far as the east as large portions of Nevada. Power projections from our boys in intelligence estimate the NCRs army to number upwards of 100,000 troops with a fleet power equal or Superior to Task Force Washington and an air fleet on par with ours due to the sacking of Navarro. They are the biggest threat facing the Enclave and the reestablishment of the United States government currently. They control major industrial centers and can produce equipment at an outstanding rate. They are well organized under a perverted interpretation of the pre-war United States military. The NCR has well establish supply lines and standardized equipment. They also make you use of satellite and computerized Communications bringing them almost on par with Enclave Command and Control. While all of this would lead one to think that the chances of fighting and winning against the NCR are slim there is some good news. First, it seems a patriotic fervor has begun to rise within the NCR. Recently a new political party has begun to rise in popularity and influence, the Old America Party. The main goals of the Old America Party are the immediate return immediate return of the United States government to power. This party has major influence in places like Vault City, New Reno and settlements near Navarro, speaking of Navarro. Secondly, Enclave influence in the region has begun to rise. Those forces that stayed behind and managed to survive behind enemy lines have now established small strongholds and outposts inside NCR territory making it easier for agents like yourself to infiltrate the NCR. Lastly, words come up from those elements still in New California the NCR is at war we don't know exactly what's going on yet but we do know is a major battle was recently fought in southern Nevada rumor says it was over Hoover Dam. A new party has entered this little game of ours and that's where you come in. You are going to be send south to one of our refueling outposts hidden within New California. From there your going to gather Intel on the old world party and give us an up-to-date assessment on their influence in the NCR and wherever possible try to support their efforts. Work fast though because your primary objective will be to move East and make contact with this new faction. In the past America's bloodied its enemies through proxies and we're hoping to do the same here. So after you make contact with them you are to immediately reestablish contact with command and if this new faction proves to be friendly enough delegates will be sent to negotiate our support for this little war being fought over the Mojave. This is a great opportunity for us the NCR is already weakened from its war with the Brotherhood, thousands of NCR soldiers are dead and their economies is in shambles. That and the morons stole a dead hand device from Navarro and accidentally nuked one of their only major supply lines to the Mojave. Now is our our time to regain our influence in the southwest again and hopefully one day retake Navarro. Any questions?"

"No Sir." Tyler said. "God dammit, don't call me sir I work for a living and I earned the rank of Colonel." The Colonel paused for a moment before continuing. "Well then you will be sent south in two days. Until then you will be stationed here, feel free to examine the facility and ask vets from New California about the terrain, you might even find someone who was deployed outside of Navarro in one of those special missions for the President."

 **Cleveland, Ohio, 2277**

Winter was pissed, the mission had only just begun and they were already a man down. Shortly before arriving in Cleveland the Raiders had stopped pursuing the team, they seemingly had a reason to not enter the outer boundaries of the decaying city. Rubble and collapsed skyscrapers decorated the Metropolis that once held hundreds of thousands of lives. Even from the very edges of this ruined city Winter could hear gunfire and explosions as the remaining survivors fought for what little remained.

After realizing the Raiders would not pursue them any further Mac pulled the Humvee into an alleyway and everyone began to dismount from the vehicle. "Ok you two stay here, Mac your on overwatch, Will take stock of our ammo and equipment. After that put Jay in a body bag and recover his equipment. Im going to search the area for either a settlement or place we can set up a temporary HQ at." "Yes Sir." They say as Winter begins to walk out into the streets looking for refuge.

After walking for about half an hour Winter saw what looked like a walled off town. Makeshift bulwarks made in between ruins of skyscrapers made sure there was only one entrance to the settlement. As Winter walked to the settlements entrance he saw four sentrys standing guard, all wearing leather armor and carrying bolt action rifles. "Hey" Winter called as he stepped into the guardian's view "im friendly don't shoot." "Stop right there" the oldest looking one said "who are you and what's your business in C-Town?"

"I'm a merc with the Reapers,we're a group west of here, we were on our way east and got jumped by raiders. I'm just looking for a place to stay and resupply, we have caps." The lead sentry stared at Winter for a few moments that seemed to last for hours before finally relenting. "Ok son, how many men do you have? If its not that many I'll see about letting you in." "It's just my and two of my men, we also have a pre-war military vehicle that we're using for transport." "Alright son go get them and come back here, although if your not back in two hours than I'll assume your dead." "Thank you sir you won't regret this."

 **One Hour Later**

Winter had run back to the squad and had them moving all in about forty minutes and twenty after that they had reached the main gaits to C-Town. Winter's fears that the man was lying were shown to be false when he saw the gates open on his approach. The Will parked the Humvee next to the entrance. "Ok Will you stay with the Humvee while me and Mac look for a place for us to stay and resupply." "Roger that sir."

With that Winter and Mac dismounted from the Humvee. As Winter got out he saw the old Sentry along with another man who looked even older than him. The Sentry waved him over so Winter walked up to him. "Well it looks like ya made it I'm Lead Sentry Dillard but you can just call me Dill and this is Mayor Hampton. He has a few questions for you your man here can go to the market to buy those supplies, this shouldn't take much time." Winter nodded and began to follow the men towards a three story building. He knew that this little interrogation would either build some trust between him and this community or destroy any chance he has of getting to Georgia.


	10. Old World Blues

Chapter 7 Old World Blues

 **Anchorage Front, Alaska, 2075**

Captain Blake observed the Chinese positions on the hill through his binoculars. Barbed wire, sandbags and concrete trenches stretched around the objective like a maze of death. The body's of the men of first company were laying in a frozen lake of blood and entrails at the bottom of the hill after there failed attempt to take it. The bastards were dug in good, along with the visible fortifications Blake also knew that the Chinese had planted mines at the base of the hill though most of the mines had been taken care of by first company. His job was to recapture what was once an American outpost which had now been turned into a Chinese bulwark against American counter attacks. Lieutenant Jackson came up to Blake and went prone next to him. "Shit sir I can't see a thing through all this snow." "That's a good thing Lieutenant, means the commie fucks won't see us coming until it's to late. All of the men are in position right?" " Yes sir, heavy weapons teams are set up and ready to lay down covering fire and the mortar team has the outpost zeroed in. The rest of the company is ready to advance on your order. " "As soon as the recon team clears a path for us we'll assault the position" Blake looked over to his radio man "send out the order to fix bayonets."

After twenty minutes of waiting the recon team came back. "Sir hostile mines cleared from sectors Alpha through Delta." "Good work, now get moving to your positions before the assault begins." The men of the recon team nodded and then began to move to their designated positions. Blake took a breath than began to issue orders to the company. After a few moments mortar rounds began to fall on the Chinese positions, shortly followed by the machine guns of the heavy weapons teams dumping rounds into the Chinese lines. "Alright second company advance up the hill and kill all those commie mother fuckers." Blake rushed forward from his position, up the hill with the rest of his men. Adrenaline started working its way through Blake. The cold of the Alaskan chill, the anxiety from the anticipation of combat and the aching leg muscles from the hike all melted away into the savage rush of combat. Blake could hear rounds snap by his head as the Chinese defenders started to put up some resistance against the advancing American troops. As Blake got closer to the first line of trenches he could hear his men being thinned out, at least if the guttural screams echoing from behind him where anything to go by. As the seconds ticked by the Chinese began to put up a much more organized defense, second company needed to move faster if they didn't want to end up like first company. Worry began to creep into Blake's mind but then he was there.

Blake jumped into the first trench on top of a Chinese soldier, the man was much smaller than him and cushioned his dive into the trench with his body. A loud crunch could be heard as the Chinese soldiers arm bent and then snapped. He tried to scream but Blake was already plunging his blade into the man's throat. Blood gushes from his severed arteries and the scream turned into a bloody gurgle, then silence as Blake pushed the blade into the man's face and through his brain. Before he could even yank the blade out of the now dead man another Chinese soldier tried to shoot at him. Tried because another soldier also dove into the trench and brought an end to the other defenders life with his bayonet. Blake nodded to the man before pulling his blade from the communists face, a pool of blood staining the ground red. "Alright we've got to clear these trenches before they can send in reinforcements." Taking in his surroundings Blake could see that there was only two ways to go left or right, either way should lead to a bunker so Blake just decided to stay to the right with the other soldier following behind him.

Blake kept moving forward through the trenches killing all who stood in his way. A thrust of the blade here a controlled burst of fire there all splashing the trenches with the paint of war blood, shit and piss. After a few minutes of this he arrived at a steel door separating a Chinese bunker from the trench line. "Alright Corporal stack up we're going to breach this door and take this bunker out." The Corporal set up to the right of the door while Blake ran to the door itself and got a breaching charge ready. Moving to the right of the door Blake stuck up three fingers and began to count them down. When he got to zero he click the detonator three times in quick succession. The door blasted into the bunker and as soon as the door came off a frag grenade followed it into the bunker. Seconds later another blast signaled the men to enter the bunker. As Blake moved into the busted bunker he saw three men still mostly in one piece. The first lay on the floor near the front of the bunker next to the machine gun he had been using to kill Blake's men. His left leg had been torn off of his body and turned into what looked like ground beef, the rest of his body covered in shrapnel and burns. The Corporal put a round in the man's head blowing the top half of his skull off and spraying blood and bits of brain all over the concrete floor. The second man lay a in the back corner of the room holding a handgun but clearly blind and deaf if the blood pouring from his ears and little bits of shrapnel buried in his eyes were anything to go by. Blake killed him with a quick burst to his chest. The last man in the bunker was trying to drag himself away with a string of internal organs leaving a trail behind him. Blake pushed his bayonet through the back of the man's skull killing him instantly. The rest of the Chinese troops in the bunker were blown apart covering the bunker with gore.

The bunker had two other doors. One on the opposite side of the door Blake had just blown through, leading to the other side of the trenches, and a door in the back which should lead right to the objective, the outpost. "Corporal put the flag out in the front of the bunker so we don't get blasted by our own mortar then make sure the other way in from the trenches is clear I'm go to see about getting some more men in here." " Yes sir. " The soldier began to complete the tasks ordered of him. Blake pulled his radio to his mouth and began to call out. "Sierra this is Sierra Charlie Charlie say again this is Sierra Charlie Charlie objective Bravo four secure all nearby friendlies are ordered to rendezvous point Bravo four." With that some Blake searched the bunker to see if there was any intel worth grabbing. Finding none Blake moved to a corner of the room to wait for some more soldiers to arrive. Over the course of ten minutes five more men arrived at the bunker. "Alright this should be enough to start moving into the objective stack up we're going to breach into the objective eliminate all opposition and prepare for a counter attack." The men moved to either side of the door while Blake planted another charge on this door. After a couple of seconds Blake detonated the charge and pushed into the outpost proper.

The outpost was filled with Chinese posters and flags. The posters showed images of Chinese troops marching through Washington DC and surrendering GIs. Along with the propaganda stood the men of the Chinese People's Liberation Army themselves. Six technicians worked in the center of the outpost most likely making sure the automatic defences were targeting Blake's men. The technicians looked up from there stations and seeing the Americans tried one of two things, fleeing towards an exit or surrendering. Neither worked however as the Americans had the drop on the communists and killed all of them, first the ones trying to flee followed by those trying to surrender. After all the Chinese soldiers were dead Blake's men started securing all the terminals and setting up positions in the outpost. "Reconfigure the targets in those terminals and gather all the Intel you can." Blake ordered. "Oh and bring the those commie fucks still breathing here so we can sift through all the shit for anything worth while." In short order the outpost was back in American hands and six Chinese soldier where in a line on there knees. The Chinese men were all just regular infantry, no officers survived the engagement. "Well fuck I don't need any of these lowlife pieces of shit, take care of them." With that the Chinese prisoners became Chinese casualties.

 ** _Training Simulation: Alaskan Assault: Complete_**

 ** _Second Republic of the United States Army, First Division, Second Brigade,_**

 ** _Second Training Company: Passing Score_**

 ** _Final Simulation Training Assessment: Complete_**

 ** _God Bless America, God Bless the Enclave_**

 **Southern New California, 2247**

Sergeant Weber leapt from the vertibird to the desert sand below. He was the lead of this operation and the team leader of Reconnaissance Team Three. The four man Recon team was locked and loaded and ready to begin there mission. Rumor was that the New California Republic Army was snooping around where they shouldn't be and that they had some Knights from the Brotherhood of Steel with them. After the loss of Control Station Enclave they couldn't be allowed to surprise the remnants of the Enclave at Navarro with an attack. So it was Weber's job to find out what the secessionist mutant bastards were up to and then report back with any intel he found. He lowered himself to one knee and covered the rest of his men while they disembarked from the vertibird. The team followed Weber's lead and jumped from the vertibird as well. Weber look at them and felt a great sense of pride well in his chest. He had managed to get what was left of command to equip him and his team with the new tesla armor and custom plasma rifles, and they looked good. The jet black armor with the tesla coils installed on it was a sign of new American engineering. The plasma rifles so far superior to the "new" service rifles the NCR had just begun to produce it was unbelievable. All this equipment made even a Brotherhood Palladian look like a backwards savage. Though even with all the technological advantages the Enclave possessed they had still been brought to there knees by a lone tribal from southern Organ. It almost brought tears to Weber's eyes just thinking about all those dead, including the President and the famed Secret Service Agent Frank Horrigan. But now was not the time to dwell on those losses, no one was the time to put those who assisted that butcher in the ground where they belonged.

"Alright Recon Three we are going to proceed on foot to enemy base camp eliminate all opposing forces and gathering any intel we can" Weber said over the squad radio channel in his helmet, to anyone but him and his team no one had made a sound. The team began to move quietly towards the small forward operating base the joint NCR and Brotherhood forces had established. Diz also know as Three dropped to a knee when the base was first in sight and said "Lead I got eyes on two sentries at the main entrance, basic infantry with service rifles. I got two more in the guard towers on overwatch." "Roger that Three, Two and Four I want you to sneak over to the sides of the guard towers and climb up them and cut there throats, Three me and you will lure the front two guard away when there done and do the same thing." All the recon solders gave a quick affirmative before moving to complete there orders. Four and Three snuck around the two front sentries and carefully climbed the guard towers, making sure to not alert the tower guards. One would think that the Advanced Power Armor Mark 1 would make one loud and slow, but those with the proper training became shadows in the night. The poor bastards in the guard towers didn't figure that out until it was to late.

With the guard towers clear Diz and Weber crept slowly forward until they were just put of sight of the two men standing guard. "Man I can't believe Congress finally got around to sending us to take care of those Enclave assholes" one said while he took a drag from a cigarette. "Ya I know, the only problem is we got to share any Tec we get with those Brotherhood creeps." " Ya those fucking weirdos will probably just hide all of it in one of those bunkers of there's and fuck anyone it could help" the other guard responded. The first guard chuckled at that "Danm straight, but keep it down man you want the LT to have us cleaning toilets while there out there liberating all that stuff for themselves?" So it looked like the Brotherhood and NCR were only brought together in there opposition to the true government of the United States. Good that would be useful for High Comm to know.

Diz and Weber crept closer to the two distracted guards with blades drawn. Weber's hand covered the unsuspecting man's mouth to muffle any screams he could make. The blade slid across his throat with ease, the serrated teeth ripping little bits of flesh out. Blood sprayed out from his now open jugular covering the ground at both mens feet. After slashing the man's throat Weber drove the knife into the man's skull to finish him off. "Fuckin degenerate mutant" Weber said after he finished putting the man down. Diz made short work of the other trooper while Two and Four took up overwatch positions in the towers. "Alright you two stay up there and cover Three and me. Ok Three you start looking through the west side of the camp i'll hit the east, gather any important looking documents be find and listen to what the secessionist bastards around you are talking about, listen for anything important."

Weber slowly crept through the rather large FOB looking for anything interesting to take or destroy. A shabby looking building that appeared to be a command and control point fell into his gaze and he made his way to the far side of the building away from any troopers or knights. Weber slowly stood to his full height to peek through a window into the command point. Inside he could see an office with a radio operator talking to an officer and a large map placed on a table in the middle of the room. Standing by the map was another officer and what looked like a Brotherhood attaché. They seemed to be in a rather intense conversation so Weber snuck to an entrance to the building and let himself in. After slicing two more throats open watching the traitors choke to death in there own blood and hiding there corpses he moved into the room next to the room he was untested in. Giving his new surroundings a quick scan he spotted what looked like some important looking documents laying in a table next to a partially open filing cabinet. He snatched the documents and stored them in a compartment in his armor and after grabbing a few more papers from the cabinet he pressed is armored skull to the wall to listen in on the officers.

"Give it up already, General Thatcher will not budge on this. You will act in a supporting role due to how few of you there are while we assault the base." "But Major if we act as a strike force we could pierce through there defenses and allow your troops to poor int..." "Enough Stanson just checked with NCRAC (New California Republic Army Command) and there still up for General Thatcher's plan. Listen we have two battalions from the army and a company of rangers all allocated to this operation and you guys have what two maybe three platoons ready to go. Command doesn't feel you guys have the numbers to have much of a say when it comes to how this is going to go down. If you don't want to fall in then you can take your boys back to your bunker without any of that grade A tec than you feel free to do that." "Fine but I won't needlessly risk my men in an operation that I don't have much of a way in." So one thousand six hundred infantryman and one hundred fifty NCR rangers plus eighty or one hundred twenty knights are all getting geared up to jump down Navarro's throat. Weber moved back to the hallway, he had what he needed now it's time to get whatever is in that command post and kill those rotten mother fuckers. Weber reached the the door leading into the room with the officers pulled a flashbang from his belt a pulled his rifle into a firing position.

With a quick kick the door flew open and the grenade sailed into the room. The flash blinded all the men standing in the room and the blast blew out there eardrums. While they were disoriented Weber moved into the now open doorway and gave the trigger on his plasma rifle a squeeze. The unknown officer was turned into a puddle of green goo in an instant while the radio operator's head was ripped off and blown into little pieces. After those two were out down Weber adjusted his aim to the Major and Brotherhood attaché. The Major was ripped in half by the plasma fire, his burnt organs spilling from his opened chest and falling to the floor. The attaché jumped back and pulled a table over to cover himself. The man then pulled a ten mm pistol from his belt and started shooting back at Weber, the rounds bouncing harmlessly from Weber's power armor.

Weber pushed into the room and kicked the table with his augmented leg sending it and the Brotherhood attaché flying into the wall behind him, his bones cracking with a sickening smack. The man slowly dragged himself towards his lost handgun leaving a small blood trail from his shattered legs and ribs. Weber stepped on the mans back, he let out an agonized scream as Weber crushed crushed his back with his armored boot. "You just had to send your little tribal to Navarro didn't you" Weber asked the downed man. "Fuck you" the man said spitting out a glob of blood. Weber put a shot through the top of the mans head ending his suffering after which he moved to gather all the intel scattered throught the room. The map seemed to outline the NCR's plan of attack with troop placements and numbers. Hopefully this would be enouph to help High Comm in it's plans now that there was definitely an attack coming.

 **30 years later, Fort Lewis** **, Washington**

"Command ended up having enough time to move most of us up here along with our equipment. They also had enough time to purge the computers of the locations of our bases so as far as the NCR knows we're gone" Weber said finishing his tale. "Thank you Captain Weber im glad you could tell me a little bit about what it was like being deployed south" Agent Tyler said. "No problem sir, no problem at all" Weber said a smile creeping onto his now wrinkled face.

 **Cleveland, Ohio, 2277**

Winter followed the two men towards the Hampton's office in the one building in the settlement set aside for it's civil government. As he walked through the streets of this settlement Winter noticed that there were dozens of people walking in the cramped paths trailing in and out of what had to be the market district of what was shaping up to be the wasteland equivalent to a small city. If Winter were to guess what the population of this settlement was he would put it somewhere around few hundred maybe more. Looking up he could tell that the citizens of this settlement had repurposed some of the skyscrapers lower floors into homes. Armed militia patrolled the streets, most had bolt action rifles slung over there shoulders though some had what looked like some kind of AR. The patrolling militia were all uniformed with leather armor and what looked like some kind of rank insignia. As Winter made his way into the government building he was quickly escorted into the mayor's office and sat down in a chair. "So what is your business in my fine town and I mean everything that lead to your stay here?"

"Well sir me and my men are mercenaries from out west and we got hired to do some scouting missions on the east coast. So we piled into our humvee and set out using some of the old highways to make our way. When we got just a few miles from the city we got ambushed by some marauders and scrambled into this shattered city. After we found a safe spot to set up camp I started looking around for civilization and found you. As to why I'm here, me and my men need to repair our vehicle as well as purchase supplies so we will do that and be on our way." Mayor Hampton looked over to Lead Sentry Dill. "Well you clearly need to repair your vehicle and you seem rather respectable for a mercenary so you can stay here for a couple of days to get everything in order, however you will be under guard the entire time your here. Do you understand?" "Yes sir." Winter and Hampton both shook hands to solidify there agreement. Afterwards Dill told Winter to come with him so they could find the rest of his team. When he found them it would be important for them to begin planning out what to do now that they where a man down behind enemy lines.


End file.
